


A Daydream Away

by CaptainAwesome242



Series: I Just Want You To Know Who I Am [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, OR IS IT, Oblivious Jim, POV Spock, Pining Spock, Unrequited Love, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: daydreamˈdeɪdriːm/noun1.a series of pleasant thoughts that distract one's attention from the present.





	A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this one for a while and in honour of Jim and Spock being one of the oldest OTPs, I've written this angsty little one shot. 
> 
> Based upon and title taken from "A Daydream Away" by All Time Low

Vulcans don't daydream.

Granted, their minds are often focused on a number of things at any given moment, but nothing that distracts from the present. Daydreams are little fantasies, waking dreams humans construct which are often more aligned in accordance with their wants and desires than their night dreams, and thus offer a pleasant alternative to reality. In this way, they are illogical - it is futile to construct imaginary scenarios if a) they are impossible or b) you have no desire to achieve them in reality - especially at the expense of the current moment, the here and now.

Spock, however, is only half Vulcan.

That is not to say that he daydreams all of the time, nor does it mean that he never daydreams, however if you were to ask him about it he would deny the existence of these fantasies.

Ah! I hear you say that Vulcans cannot lie? This is true; however, Spock works around this issue by calling them something entirely different.

"Do you ever daydream, Mr Spock?"

"No, Captain," _but I do fall victim of the occasional reverie._

It's not entirely dishonest and yet neither is it wholly truthful, it is that grey area in between. He efficiently manages to move the conversation along before Jim begins prying further and Spock no longer has the option of a grey area and must confess the truth.

And what does Spock daydream - ahem, have reveries - about?

Well, he's about 6 feet tall, golden tufty hair, incredibly blue eyes, oh, and did I mention his name is James T. Kirk?

Despite his various meditations on the subject, the daydreams are increasing in frequency and intensity and Spock, despite his best efforts, is finding himself increasingly distracted. Without thinking he turns in his chair to glance at the Captain just in time to see him rake his hand through his hair in exasperation.

When Jim runs his hands through his hair it makes it stick out at all angles. Spock wonders what it would be like to run _his_ hands through that hair. Would it feel as soft as it looks? Spock is certain it would feel even softer. He would touch it all the time: he would stroke it softly when Jim needed reassurance; he would smooth it down before important command meetings; he would grip thick tufts in his fists in the throes of passion-

Spock mentally shakes himself back to the present and returns his focus to the console, concentrating on keeping the flush from his cheeks. Such thoughts were wildly inappropriate for a Vulcan, for a First Officer of his Captain, heck, even for a man for his best friend who clearly didn't reciprocate the feelings.

He manages to work constructively for the next ten minutes before Jim's voice calls his name.

"Mr Sulu, you have the conn, Mr Spock come with me,"

Though Spock's body follows Jim's command, his mind is elsewhere - thinking of all the intonations in which Jim could say his name.

Ecstatically loud across a room.

Softly tender from the embrace of Spock's arms.

Moaned lustfully from beneath Spock's sweating form.

Taking a deep inhale through his nose, Spock takes a moment to catch up on what the Captain is telling him. He heard every word of course, it was now just a case of catching up. Jim strides purposely ahead of Spock, and the Vulcan can't help but notice the tension in his shoulders, visible even beneath his yellow shirt. How he yearns to reach out and massage the tension away, work at his shoulders until Jim is putty in his hands.

Spock pulls up abruptly as Jim suddenly stops. Jim does a double take as he realises Spock was caught off guard and almost lost his balance.

"Something on your mind, Spock?"

The question is innocent enough, but Jim's eyes are suddenly locked with his, brilliant blue glittering with concern, and Spock finds himself quite speechless. He wants those eyes to look at him from the pillow beside his own early in the morning. He wants them to stare up at him from the head resting on his bare chest, sparkling with seductive mischief.

After a time that seemed far longer than it actually was, Spock clears his throat and says, "Nothing of consequence, Captain. Shall we continue?"

Jim seems unsatisfied with the truthfulness of the answer but doesn't press the matter, leading Spock into the meeting room.

In actuality, Spock justifies, he hadn't lied. There would be no consequences of his daydreams because that's all they were - dreams, and Spock knew things would end very badly if he tried to bring them to life. Jim would reject him for sure, and their friendship would be irrevocably destroyed. Word would spread and Spock would be the victim of the rumour mill for months. And McCoy . . . Spock shudders to think of the kick McCoy would get out of it.

No, he wouldn't risk that. He will keep them as they are, as dreams, so that nobody has to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're just a daydream away,
> 
> I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,
> 
> And I'll keep you a daydream away,
> 
> Just watch from a safe place,
> 
> So I never have to lose"


End file.
